The Other Side
by babymomo79
Summary: Karen's emotional and mental health leads to her being institutionalized. After recovering, she decides she wants to be with Derek because he is healthy for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

_This story was inspired by Jason Derulo's "The Other Side". ( watch?v=byp94CCWKSI) This idea came shortly after the series finale, if nothing more than to ensure the characters of Derek and Karen were "end game". The storyline and dialogue came from "General Hospital" characters Jax and Brenda, and I put a "Smash" spin on it. Hope that you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!_

It was now time to present the award for "Best Choreography". Derek Wills was nominated twice for "Bombshell" and "Hit List", along with four other talented Broadway directors.

"And the Tony Award goes to...Derek Wills for "Hit List"."

The audience instantly responded with a resounding chorus of boos and hissing. No doubt a direct result of Derek's recent confirmation of "scandalous allegations", including his illicit agreement with Daisy Parker.

Everyone assumed Derek would be absent, too embarrassed to show his face in public after confessing to sexual bribery. Karen Cartwright and Ivy Lynn, his two love interests over the past two years, had visited his penthouse apartment earlier that evening and found him drunkingly struggling to take ownership of the wrong he had committed in his life.

Everyone was surprised when Derek ran onstage, having made a last minute entrance. He thanked the voters for judging the work, not the man. Then he did something completely unexpected, he dedicated the award to someone he truly loved and owed everything to-Karen.

"I love you, Karen, more every day, and I promise you I'll never hurt you. You don't have to prove yourself to me or turn your life inside out to show you're loyal. I'll never scream at you. I'll never frighten you knowingly in any way. You're safe with me."

Derek could sense that Karen was standing backstage, probably waiting to take the stage for one of her scheduled performances. His nerves prevented him from glancing in her direction, while she felt conflicted by the show of gratitude.

Karen was sexually attracted to Derek, but she was romantically involved with Jimmy Collins. She silently cursed him for putting her in this position.

After composing herself, Karen joined Jennifer Hudson onstage during her performance of "I Can't Let Go". Something about the words touched deep in her heart, so once the stage lights went out, she sprinted backstage in search of Derek. She found him standing against the wall, arms folded tightly across his chest, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Derek took a deep breath and slowly raised his head, his hazel eyes and tender words ready to display truth and honesty. "There are no guarantees in life, Karen. All I can say is that I love you from the bottom of my heart. You just tell me what I can do to make you happy and I'll do it."

Karen's hazel eyes instantly began to tear up and her voice quivered in response. "Kiss me."

Derek could sense Karen's uncertainty and wanted to ensure her that this wasn't another one of his techniques to lure a leading lady into his embrace. "I'm serious. All I want to do is make you happy. Ask me for anything and its yours."

Karen answered with more authority. "Kiss me."

That seemed to be all the conviction that Derek needed, because he lunged off the wall and closed the gap between Karen. Their lips instantly crashed together in a passionate and fiery kiss.

Jimmy had a history of flaking, but this time it was Karen. She was finally coming through and listening to her heart instead of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending several minutes in bliss, Derek and Karen finally came up for air. Both had smiles of happiness on their faces, but feelings of guilt for how they had just decieved Ivy and Jimmy. They agreed to go find their significant others and let them down gently, then meet outside the theater.

It was Ivy who found Derek, only seconds after Karen had left in search of Jimmy.

Ivy had been fighting a personal demon and hoped to come clean tonight. Derek's admission onstage had solidified her decision. "Bombshell" had beat "Hit List". There was no way that she was going to allow "Iowa" to beat her.

Ivy chose to be direct and to the point, just as Derek had been with Karen. "I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. I'm pregnant."

Derek instantly felt all the breath leave his body and a bile quickly rise in his throat. "Pregnant? When?"

"I think it happened the night Karen rejected you." Ivy noticed the fear that spread across Derek's face, but she refused to take the blame. He was the one who propositioned her, both in the very beginning and that night on the steps in front of her apartment. "Derek, I didn't plan this. I would never do that to you."

After what felt like a lifetime, Derek finally composed himself and raised his hazel eyes to meet Ivy's blue eyes. "I'm not accusing you."

Ivy seemed satisfied with her delivery, but wanted to bow out gracefully to show her maturity. "Look, we don't have to get into this right now. Just let the news sit for awhile and we'll discuss it later. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, right."

Derek sprinted out of the arena and found relief in the nighttime air. He spent several minutes trying to regain his composure, before feeling Karen's warm arms wrap around his waist and her cheek rest against his shoulder. "Did you see the moon tonight? I think it's shining just for us."

Karen felt Derek's muscles instantly tense and pulled away from him with concern. She had only left him fifteen minutes ago, having been unable to locate Jimmy. What could have happened in that time? Had he found Ivy? Had he broken things off? She could not imagine anything worse happening and, although she did not want to ask, she had to be 100% sure of where they stood.

"Hey, did something happen? Derek? What is it?"

Derek stepped away from Karen and heaved a frustrated sigh. The night certainly was not turning out like he had expected. He had filled her heart with so much glee only fifteen minutes ago, and now he was going to crush it. "I don't know how to say this."

Karen closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, gazing deeply into his hazel eyes. He had basically poured his heart out to her earlier on the stage. Now it was her turn. "Then don't. Just feel me. Did you know that every day, every hour of every day, you mean more to me. I love being with you. I feel safe with you. I don't have to pretend to be better than I am when I'm with you."

Derek suddenly realized there was no easy way to admit the truth, choosing to be blunt and to the point. "She's pregnant, Karen."


End file.
